


Warm Sand (Would you be kind enough to remember me)

by markiepoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markiepoo/pseuds/markiepoo
Summary: Donghyuck is four years old when his father tells him to never swim near the water surface.Mark is five years old when he understands that he can't walk at all.They are twelve and thirteen when both meet each other.





	Warm Sand (Would you be kind enough to remember me)

 

Donghyuck is four years old when his father tells him to never swim to or near the sunlight zone at day. It is because there are a lot of human doing their activities there at that time. Humans are cruel, he says. They might catch Donghyuck, escort him to the land and kill him. After that they will sell his scales that can cure every illness, his hair that fertile any plants, and his tears and nails as a lucky charm. Or worse, he says, they will sell Donghyuck alive and put him in a narrow aquarium (Donghyuck has no idea what an aquarium looks like or how his father knows it), displaying him in a show until he dies, which is an awfully long time, if not forever.

 

Donghyuck is eight years old when he falls in love with the sunrise. He loves it when the big yellow ball moves uprising slowly. The way the sky turns yellowish, sunrays slip through the water. He can see sands, algaes, shells, fishes shine reflecting the lights under the water. He loves it because he can swim up near the water surface with his friends, all laughing and playing under the warm water because of the morning sun. Not that their parents actually allow them, though. Oh and don’t forget how the water surface sparkling, rivalling the sun.

 

Donghyuck is twelve years old the first time he solves that very strong desire in his heart, of yearning to know how everything actually looks like out there in the different world than his. He silently lurks on a shore with big steeps and coarse stones. The wave is so crazy there, reassuring Donghyuck that there will be no human there. It is an untouched side of the island to say. Donghyuck feels uneasy of course, his father will pleasingly kill him if he finds out. But he feels excited too. What is it feel like to feel then sunshine on your skin? To touch the dry sand with your own hand? To see what is it like out there?

Donghyuck hands are trembling. His breath is hitched. Well, it is now or never.

 

Donghyuck then swims reaching the coast.

 

∞

 

Mark is five years old when he realizes he is absolutely different from any other boy in his village. He can’t walk. He can’t run. He can’t swim like any other beach side boy in his age will do. He can’t move his legs at all. His mother says God has taken his walking ability since he was born. He is not sick, he was just born that way. But she also says that God has given him a miracle replacing the unfortunate he got. Mark has no idea what it is. His mother thinks that Mark has not received it, or he may just hasn’t realized.

 

Mark is nine years old when his father gets home heavily drunk, he is very angry and his old, ugly  behaviour comes out again. He hits his mom. He also beats Mark up, expressing his fury by punching him so hard while shouting that he is a cursed, useless child again and again until he passed out. What makes Mark can’t get over about what happened that morning is that when he wakes up, he finds out his mother beside him, body modelling that she is protecting him, unless she is no longer breathing.

 

Mark is thirteen years old when he is brave enough to escape from his house. With the rusty wheelchair he strolls the silent shore, sharp edges repeatedly crashed by the huge wave in his view. It is a soft sand bed under him and a lot of small shells everywhere. Eventhough it takes a lot of his time and energy to come here, the serenity and warm atmosphere under the early sun make Mark feels like living again.

 

(He can be there only until the brunch time, anyway. His father will wake up at that time and Mark should cook for him. Otherwise he will be all angry again, and Mark doesn’t want his mother’s sacrifice to be a waste.)

 

∞

 

This morning Donghyuck does his secret routine again. It is quite hard escaping from his mother today, he has to do the breakfast dishes first before he can go. Donghyuck about to protest, but heknows his mom will give him tougher task if he complains. So he does the dishes fast and carefully, and storms out the house.

 

Donghyuck really worship this moment. He enjoys the sensation of warm sunrays fall on his chest, his red sparkling hair slowly drying. He leans on a big stone, damp sand under his hands. Small fishes playing with his tail, showing that the wave is exceptionally really calm today.

 

Suddenly he hears something crashed behind him. It is not far, Donghyuck estimates. He is good at predicting something, so Donghyuck feels confident, he is sure an iron thing falls on the ground a few meters over this stone. There can be human, though.

 

With his heart beating really fast, Donghyuck hides under the water. Only red patch can be seen from above the water. It is quite again, until whimpres and frustration cries break the silence. Donghyuck doesn’t think any mermaid hunter will cry like that. He has imagine mermaid hunter will somehow very brave, laughs too loud and not wailing like this. If the truth is like that, Donghyuck will be so disappointed.

 

So he slowly swims, mind full of denials. Whatever will face him, Donghyuck doesn’t want his imaginary about mermaid hunter be destroyed with this ugly sobs. Before his head showing up, Donghyuck promises to treat his father, mother, Yeri and Jisung better if he ever had any chance to meet them again. Just in case.

 

There is a pale boy, too pale for his own goods sake, slumped down on the sand. His chairwheel is flunked beside him, Donghyuck can see one of the wheel is dented. Helpless, is one word Donghyuck can describe about the boy. His worn out, dirty pants is now covered with sands. Oversized shirt he is wearing looks dirty too, there are many stains and torn hole on it. Face is blank, but Donghyuck can see the tiredness and shock on the droppy eyes and bruises. The cut on the boy’s lips has dried blood.

 

The boy’s very skinny hands slowly reaching his face, covering it up when he finally breaks out. His dried with bone body is shaking violently. Donghyuck feels a pang in his heart.

 

After a while Donghyuck sees the boy fixes his chairwheel position. Sure one of the wheel is dented, but overall it was fine. He is still crying when he then tries to lift his body using his hands, reaching out to sit. But then he falls down. Hard, from what Donghyuck see. The boy’s face now looked angry, but tears still staining his tapered face.

 

The boy tries again and again. But always failed. He looks terrible now. Sands stuck all over his body, making him even more looked so pitiful. He gives up, curling his body near the chairwheel. He cries again, covering his face with his hands again, so Donghyuck can only see the black jet hair.

 

Never in his life Donghyuck feels so vacillate as now.

 

∞

 

Hearing something, Mark looks up from his hands, eyes red and puffy, tears all wet straining his red cheek. His nose is red, too. He adjusts his eyesight, looking at the other boy not to far before him.

 

Oh no. Mark just want to be alone. He doesn’t want any company, especially when he is in his breakdown statement like now. Mark knows he himself is useless, he eats that everyday from his father. But please, don’t tell that flat in his face. Mark has enough of that scolds.

 

The red-haired boy calls him again. And what is he doing here? Mark was sure no one in the village will ever go there, hell Mark even doubts anyone to know this area of island. “Hello?” the boy in front of him waving his hands, trying to get his attention with big grin plastering his face.

 

Mark knows there is something different with this boy the second he sees him. This boy’s shining eyes are sparkling. His red hair is also sparkling. His skin is somehow even sparkling. His green scale-ish tail is sparkling, too. Wait. He has tail?! Mark’s eyes widen.

 

∞

 

The first time Mark asks Donghyuck about the underwater life, Donghyuck can’t help but feels so excited. He tells every single thing he could tell to Mark, from the big castle where the king lives, his usually bickering mate older sister Yeri and younger brother Jisung, his merman ‘gang’ which only actually his friends, what they usually play to his hobby which is singing. And Donghyuck doesn’t miss the spark in Mark’s eyes everytime he storytells him.

 

“You love to listen to me, dont you?” Donghyuck teases him, sparks still there in Mark’s eyes.

“I read a lot about underwater life. I read about the castle too. I have tons of book at home. I kind of have imagined it since I was a little boy. That’s why sometimes I  write about it. I love imagining it, despite the fact that I can go nowhere.” There’s bitterness in Mark face. “But. Now you’re here in front of me, it’s like dreams come true y’know.” Adoration is clear in Mark’s face. He looks so happy.

 

Donghyuck felt his heart aching.

 

“You have to see it. One day. I’ll take you to my home. I will show you everything. I promise.”

 

∞

 

“So tell me. How is it like in the village? I have just seen it from the book. And from the story my grandfather told. I thought there are a lot of tall buildings. And a lot of trees and birds, too.”

 

Mark smiles. Here we go. He has to tell Donghyuck everything he knows too.

 

“Here in the village there are a lot of buildings, but not as much as in the city. They’re not tall, too. Only small houses exist here. But there are a lot of trees and birds here, and land animals. And you have to try watermelon. It’s the best fruit in the world. I should get you some.” Mark’s face scrunching, showing his endless love for watermelon.

 

Or I should just take you home. Mark doesn’t speak that out loud.

 

“Really? You can get me some?” Donghyuck’s eyes glistening, his canine sparkling teeth show up.

 

“Of course. I’ll get you some tomorrow.”

 

∞

 

Donghyuck arrives at their usual meeting point earlier today. He is super energetic that Mark will read him the stories he wrote by himself. And to surprise Mark, Donghyuck brought him some seaweed-sweets he learnt to make from Yeri yesterday. His mom also watched them, to make sure the sweets are edible. Jisung approves that the sweets are safe by munching some.

 

He struggles a bit when his father asked him where he was going, but he gleefully escaped when his father instead focusing on scolding Yeri for dating a merman named Jaehyun at such a young age. Donghyuck and his father both knows Yeri is old enough. Everyone knows too that his father just hasn’t ready to let his babygirl go with any man.

 

Donghyuck leans on the big stone. It has been about 6 weeks they do their secret appointment, and Mark has never been late or not showing up. Sometimes Donghyuck doesn’t come, considering not to let his father’s and Jisung (this devilish kid, Donghyuck swears) suspicion to grow up. But he will say sorry at the next meeting and bring him a lot of really rare clams from the deep ocean.

 

He just have to make sure he went home on time, 10 am sharp before everyone start asking him where he has been. They always think Donghyuck spends his morning swimming the deeper part, seeing creatures they don’t really want to know.

 

The sun is now fully rised, and Mark still hasn’t come. Donghyuck wondering what might happened to Mark, where he is and all. He is worried, simply to say. It’s only 3 hours left until 10.

 

Maybe his father forbids him to go? Donghyuck’s mind trails off. Mark once tells him that he always can go there in the morning because his father usually still sleeping (or dead drunk) after his night fishing activities. Is it maybe he’s not really sleepy right now, though?

 

Donghyuck waits until 9, and Mark doesn’t show up.

 

∞

 

Mark has to be absent again from their secret meeting this week. His father go home drunk last night, much to his anger that he doesn’t get enough fish from the sea. And Mark always be his favourite target. He was beaten up so badly that he turns black and blue after being a personal punchbag. Gladly right now his father is sleeping, so Mark can rest his full of bruises body.

 

But then Mark remembers he promises Donghyuck to read him a story. His story.

 

Mark writes a letter as an apologize.

 

∞

 

Donghyuck understands he himself is a well-raised kid. He is so glad that his father, mother, sister and brother treated him very well that he becomes a kind, warm-hearted and brave boy now. That’s why he feels like crying when he sees Mark in the morning. Looking so vulnerable, Mark’s already fragile body even looks weaker with the bruises he got. A very contrast dried blood looks painful in his temple. His high cheekbones are purple-ish. Bruises are painted on his body. His re-sewed old clothes barely cover them all.

 

“Good morning Donghyuck! I’m sorry I can’t make it yesterday. I have to take care of the house. But it’s okay everything’s good now. And I bring you books and of course my own writing book.” But Mark comes with very wide smile, three thick, hard covered books in his lap.

 

Donghyuck either want to really crying or slaps Mark on the face.

 

“You. You stupid Mark. How could we become friends if you’re not being honest with me like that? At least act better! Stupid Mark!” Donghyuck shouts, one hand out pointing at Mark, tears cannot stop brimming his eyes.

 

Oh sure his parents also successfully teach him to be a good friend, too.

 

Mark eyes widen. A realization hits him.

 

 From his blurry vision, Donghyuck can see tears spilling, wetting the hard cover books. Oh he is also sure those tears are not his.

 

∞

 

Mark is so happy when Donghyuck looks enthusiast. He loves to see Donghyuck’s bright face when he tells him about his life, when he read him his own writing or when Donghyuck share his story to Mark.

 

Too bad Mark grows insecurities, as if he is afraid that Donghyuck just pitying him, and that it is the only reason they are friends.

 

But now, as Donghyuck bring some seaweed sweets again, and telling him some underwater sports he loves to play with his friends, Mark feels relieved. His insecurities are washed over. Mark is glad.

 

“Yo Mark! Dozing off again, hmm?” Donghyuck teases him, red apple cheeks smugly grinning. Even before Mark could reply, Donghyuck snaps again, ”You know I’m not coming here threating my life just to see you awestrucked by me. Though I know I’m awesome.” Donghyuck grins, Mark laughs.

 

Well Donghyuck is right. Mark is awestrucked. Doesn’t know it is because Donghyuck is so attractive as a magical creature or it is actually only because he is Donghyuck.

 

But one thing Mark can be sure of, he believes what his mother said, that when God takes his feet, he gives him a replacement gift. And Donghyuck is his gift.

 

∞

 

Donghyuck doesn’t really know what brings him here, to the one of the most famous cavern in the ocean, which belongs to the most famous wizard-merman he knows.  Donghyuck has not known how the said merman was looked, but from what his friend Jaemin said, he’s kind of tall, really tall, skinny, pale skinned, but with warm smile. Oh Jaemin also mentioned not to be tricked with that easy appearance, because he, to grant your wish, will take anything important within you.

 

Donghyuck, as a brave boy as he always is, continue to swim deeper into the cavern. The cavern hallway is quite narrow and dark, but with the small dim lights on the wall, Donghyuck makes it to the main hall.

 

Different from the hallway, the main hall was really big, with tons of books stacked neatly high in the shelves. There is a big cabinet too, displaying so many different shaped bottles, with unique potion colours from neon to deep black, some of them lights up. There are about six big experiment table all with in-progress projects on them. Last, there is a set of sofa and coffee table in the corner.

 

“Hey!” A pale skinned merman comes out from another room to the main hall, two cups of tea in his hands. Donghyuck swears his heart is jumped out that second. The former looks at the shocked Donghyuck, and laughs at him, so loudly.

 

Donghyuck holds a swearing word in his mouth and waving his hand instead. He bows and smiles diligently, “Hello. My name is Donghyuck from the Lee family. I suppose you are Kim Doyoung?”

 

The said merman laughs even more, his hands are shaking, the coffee almost spill out. “Yes you’re right, mine is Kim Doyoung. And you may curse, you know. Ah, and don’t be shocked of how accurate I am. I know everything. Well, almost everything.” The slender man before him humming a song, motioning to follow him to the sofa and sits there.

 

Donghyuck diligently follows the order, one of the cup is pushed to his direction, also four big jars of sweets laying on the table too, pushed closer to him.

 

“So, Donghyuck, how’s with that Mark?” Donghyuck thinks hell this man is right about him knowing everything.

 

“Umm. Yes, about Mark. Mark is fine. But... You know he is quite sick. He can’t walk. You know that he can’t walk, right?” Donghyuck finally remembers what brings him here in the first place. One thing he doesn’t understand is why does he explain this to Doyoung when he must have known because he can fucking read his mind, but Doyoung nods slowly and he continues anyway.

 

“Can you by any chance help him?” This is it. Donghyuck shows Doyoung a very pleasing face, hoping the said most famous wizard-merman will help him. 

 

Doyoung takes a handful of jelly sweets, munching it with happy face before replying, “And what will I get?”, his happy face replaced with much serious face.

 

Donghyuck strucked. He knows it. Jaemin told him this Doyoung merman was really famous for his competency. He can heal everything, but the patient also have to sacrifice as much as the cure worth. For example Jaemin, lost his body sparkle to cure his back illness, making himself unattractive and lost his chance to find a mate.

 

Donghyuck sighs. This is it. He has nothing. It is over.

 

“I will give you everything.”

 

Or not.

 

∞

 

Mark wakes up to a sudden jolt within his body. It feels like electricity going through him, burning his skin to his bone. His body hurts, his head is pounding. His heartbeats going faster. He curls his body. He feels his feets stinging. It’s going worse each second, Mark even has to grit his teeth to prevent scream coming out from his mouth, doesn’t want to be killed by his father this early. Then everything suddenly stops, Mark passed out.

 

∞

 

Donghyuck opens one book Mark gave to him on one day of a lot of days they spent together. He traces Mark’s very neat handwriting with his hands, feeling the ink textured the damp paper because Donghyuck decided it is the best to left it on the shore. (Much to his disappointment because he can’t take it home).

 

‘There is no such an eternity in this world.

I will take a step back, maybe we will see each other again.

Or maybe we will not. You decide.

I will take a step back, it will do you good if I disappear.’

 

∞

 

Mark is waiting for Donghyuck. For a good sake Mark brings him about twelve books, two hands fully occupied. There is also a big container of watermelon cuts near his standing feet. Mark can’t wait to see Donghyuck, read him his book,  share watermelons with him and tell him how he was so sick yesterday and can walk normally so suddenly today.

 

He’s facing the sun direction, checking if there’s any sign of Donghyuck. Mark may never leave his house this early, but he is so eager to tell Donghyuck that he can feel how actually walking like. However his father will treat him, Mark doesn’t really care.

 

Water sparkling under the reflection on the sun. Mark can see it’s Donghyuck. His smile is getting wider when he sees red hair is going closer. He runs closer to the water, imagining how Donghyuck face will be when he tells him the story.

 

“Donghyuck!” He shouts out, and Donghyuck reaches the coast. They are only one feet to each other, much to their excitement. Then Mark walks closer, lifts his hands, touching Donghyuck’s sparkling hair.

 

“Hello, Donghyuck!” He smiles, white teeth blinds Donghyuck.

 

Donghyuck’s eyes filled with tears. He cries silently.

 

∞

 

Donghyuck is glad.

 

He is glad that Mark is now smiling.

 

He is glad that Mark no longer feels that he is useless.

 

∞

 

“But when Melinda decides to stop, Gus cannot help it.“

 

Mark  always reads Donghyuck stories. And sometimes his mind trails off, making him stop his stories and Donghyuck usually mocks him for being distracted so easily.

 

But he felt a pang when now  Donghyuck only looks at him when he suddenly stops, and only smiles at him.

 

Mark can’t stop his tears from falling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hai~ It's my second Markhyuck fanfic. So sorry with the ugly title, I can't think anything better. I just hope you guys like it. Comments and kudos are highly appreciated, and let's be mutuals on twitter, too: @donghyuckhyung.
> 
> Keep supporting the Dreamies~ (you guys have to know I'm really in love with 'Walk you home' song, Renjun's and Donghyuck's voices are so sweet my heart cannot take it).
> 
> See you on the next work~<3


End file.
